Icons Of Self Indulgence
by Peachblossomluver
Summary: Ginny speculates at the changed Harry. Not for GinnyHarry supporters. “You know, everyone thinks we’re different from who we really are. The ‘Great, Amazing, Harry Potter’ isn’t really great and amazing-" {Songfic to Everybody's Fool by Evanesce


Icons of Self Indulgence  
  
By Peachblossom Luver  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
A/n – well. This is another song-fic for Evanescence. Could you please review? Thanks!  
  
~*~ WARNING TO ALL Harry/Ginny FANS. THIS IS ANTI-Harry/Ginny. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW....  
  
~*~  
  
Perfect by nature/\ Icons of self indulgence/\ Just what we all need/\ More lies about a world that/\  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny stared at Harry as he walked down the hall, smiling and joking with 'The Dream Team', and seemingly 'ignoring' all the adoring glances from girls fawning over him.  
  
Was it possible for someone to have such a huge ego? After the Department incident, it had seemed that Harry had tried to get over Sirius in an almost Sirius like way – get through as many girls as possible in the shortest amount of time.  
  
The results of which, had blown all modesty and humility out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Never was and never will be/\ Have you no shame don't you see me/\ You know you've got everybody fooled/\  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny snorted as she saw him wink at a girl as he walked by. What happened to the shy Harry Potter? It seemed as if now that the 'Golden Trio' became more famous, she was thrust farther and farther from their minds.  
  
The youngest Weasley was quite used to it. Supposedly shy and timid, Ginny just kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't speak her mind.  
  
Which was quite full of sarcastic and rather un-ladylike things. ~*~  
  
Look here she comes now/\ Bow down and stare in wonder/\ Oh how we love you/\ No flaws when you're pretending/\ But now I know she/\  
  
~*~  
  
Going on her way to Charms, which coincidently was near the Transfiguration classroom, Ginny saw Cho Chang walking down the hall, in all her glory.  
  
Harry, of course, stopped when he saw her, and gave her his best smile. Cho returned it and walked on past.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. You think that people would see through all the fakeness of everybody's actions.  
  
~*~  
  
Never was and never will be/\ Have you no shame don't you see me/\ You know you've got everybody fooled/\  
  
~*~  
  
After her last class was done, Ginny walked out side and laid her things at the trunk of one of the massive oaks.  
  
Climbing up unto the first branch, she had a relatively good view of most of Hogwart's grounds.  
  
As she saw her brother and his friends sitting in the Quidditch stands, with their adoring fans, she muttered to herself.  
  
"You know, everyone thinks we're different from who we really are. The 'Great, Amazing, Harry Potter' isn't really great and amazing, and the 'Shy, quieter-than-a-mouse Ginny Weasley, well, I'm really not shy."  
  
A snort was heard below her.  
  
~*~  
  
Without the mask where will you hide/\ Can't find yourself lost in your lie/\ ~*~  
  
Looking down, she saw the top of a silver blonde head.  
  
Glancing around, she dropped down to land next to him.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked over at the girl next to him.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised he even remembers who his friends are." He said in a lazy drawl.  
  
The redheaded girl smirked. "I'm amazed he hasn't confused himself to unfixable conditions with all the lies he's telling. Really, it's quite sickening."  
  
Draco took out a cigarette and lit it. "You want one?" Ginny smiled. "Sure."  
  
As she took a long draw from the cigarette, Draco spoke. "I always figured you to be someone else."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Most people do."  
  
"You're alright, you know that?"  
  
"You're not bad yourself, Draco."  
  
~*~  
  
I know the truth now/\ I know who you are/\ And I don't love you anymore/\  
  
~*~  
  
As they sat and talked, they came to an understanding.  
  
"I always took you for the little girl who loved Harry Potter." Draco said.  
  
"LovED. Past tense. I just realized some things. And met Tom Riddle."  
  
"Oh?" He sneered.  
  
"We're all just illusions of what people want us to be, you know." She said  
  
"I only know too well." The older boy said.  
  
"People only saw me as the 'Little Ginny Weasley'; they never considered the fact that I had changed after the Chamber."  
  
"And people always see me as 'Death Eater General In Training'." Draco said.  
  
Ginny nodded in understanding.  
  
Both sat in under the shade, just being. ~*~  
  
It never was and never will be/\ You're not real and you can't save me/\ Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
~*~ 


End file.
